Santa Us
by Vismur
Summary: Estados Unidos choco con Finlandia, y quiere salvar la navidad.


_Mi segundo regalo de navidad, se supone que lo subiría el 24 de diciembre pero no pude, así que antes de que sea año nuevo, aquí esta, espero que les guste._

_Ah, antes de que se me olvide, aquí sale México-kun, hombre, Edo, es estado de México y DF._

_Basada en parte en la película Santa Clausula._

_Esta serie no me pertenece, es de __Hidekazu Himaruya__._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**SANTA US**

- ¡Quédate quieto! – grito Estados Unidos mientras vestía a un enojado Inglaterra de duende.

- ¡Aleja tus manos! – lo golpeo en un costado sin efecto, a veces pensaba que Superman fue sacado del país molesto que tenia enfrente.

- ¡Vamos es noche buena! – grito emocionado, mientras acababa de colocarle las orejas puntiagudas.

- ¡Quítate! – grito aun más molesto, al fin lo soltó, y solamente por que ya había acabado de vestirlo.

- ¿Vez? – lo apunto al espejo, vestía una extraña mezcla de duende con Peter Pan, el sombrero era verde esmeralda, con un cascabel rojo, al igual que los zapatos en punta.

- ¡Esto es ridículo! – dijo enfadado el ingles, mientras veía de forma asesina a Estados Unidos, quien vestía como reno, con los cuernos en la cabeza, y la nariz roja, según como "Rodolfo", ¡Que tontería!

- Vamos Iggy – el mencionado rodo los ojos - ¡Es para hacer felices a los niños! – dijo el estadounidense, meneando la colita que venia en su disfraz, haciendo los ojitos de reno en plena lluvia, difíciles de resistir si me lo preguntan.

- ¡Ya entendí! – resoplo molesto al aire mientras se sentaba con los brazos cruzados - ¡Pero no era necesario esto! – termino su monologo.

- ¡Es por los niños! – negó con la cabeza el estadounidense, jalándolo por la manga del traje esmeralda.

- ¡Deja de jalonear! – grito molesto el de cejas grandes.

- No, tenemos que ir por el árbol, y por eso vamos a cortarlo nosotros – dijo caminando hasta el auto y mostrando un hacha, que extrañamente se le hacia familiar.

"_Lovino ¿no has visto mi hacha?"_

"_No se donde guardas tus cosas"_

"_Pero Lovi"_

"_Aléjate de mi"_

- ¿Y por que nosotros? – dijo con el ceño fruncido, en las ultimas 24 horas había estado haciendo la misma cara, Estados Unidos temía que al terminar esto, fuera permanente.

- No te lo explique ayer – se detuvo el estadounidense, metiendo el hacha en el asiento trasero, subiendo al volante.

- Si claro – dijo con notable sarcasmo, mientras subía al copiloto, arrancando el auto y encaminarse a su destino – cuando irrumpiste en mi casa a las 4 de la mañana por que según tú, se te ocurrió una gran idea, me trajiste a tu casa en un avión miliar prohibido en el área de vuelo de mi casa, saltamos de paracaídas a una altura de 2000 metros, caímos en zona fangosa con un frio de los mil demonios y desde entonces no he dormido, por que iremos al los orfanatorios, tú como Reno, yo como duende y el Santa Clous que contratase para el día de hoy – completo su discurso visiblemente más molesto al recordar su calvario.

- ¡No es emocionante! – expuso eufórico el aludido.

- Niño – murmuro entre dientes el mayor.

- Jajajaja – el estadounidense sin prestarle atención a su acompañante, mientras le subía a la velocidad, sin percatarse del trineo rojo con motivos navideños y un gran saco blanco que estaba enfrente de él.

¡Clash!

- ¡Imbécil! Y yo que pensaba que Italia era un maniático de la conducción – dijo Inglaterra, saliendo del auto con humo. Tenía suerte de seguir vivo con semejante golpe. El estadounidense ni le presto atención, por que veía lo que había hecho.

- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡He matado a Santa Clous! – dijo dándole casi un paro cardiaco, salió del auto y se acerco a pobre trineo, Inglaterra apenas noto el trineo, que se le hacia familiar.

- ¡Finlandia! ¡Estados Unidos idiota chocaste a Finlandia! – dijo el ingles mientras encontró al pobre chico, inconsciente, ¡Suecia los iba a matar!

- ¡Eso que importa! – la mirada azul tenia terror en sus ojos - ¡La navidad se arruinara! – dijo como si Rusia y él iniciaran un tratado de paz por mil años (eso era peor que una guerra, según él).

- Que demonios – susurro Arthur, enserio que hacia él para merecerse esto, suspiro.

- ¡Salvare la navidad! – dijo el estadounidense mientras tomaba el trineo, como una pequeña mochila, y lo subió arriba del coche, lo sujeto - mete a Finlandia al auto – ordeno Estados Unidos, mientras probaba si servía el auto, para su alivio así era, el ingles sin mucho animo hizo lo que le ordeno, y una vez en sus asientos, Estados Unidos acelero de forma alarmante, haciendo que Inglaterra se agarrara del asiento como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Llegaron a la casa del estadounidense, mientras a duras penas el coche frenaba, Estados Unidos llamo a su amigo extraterrestre de inmediato.

- ¡Estúpido! – fue lo único que pudo hacer el ingles, le dolía la garganta de tanto gritar, y pudo también constatar que el finlandés estaba todavía dormido/desmayado, cuando volvió a dirigir su vista al estadounidense noto que el amigo gris y este, empezaban a hacerle cosas raras al trineo de Finlandia - ¿Qué estas haciendo? – pregunto, al parecer el genio tenia un plan aun más extraño.

- ¡Que más! – el estadounidense de volteo hacia él - ¡Evitar que la navidad muera! – dijo eufórico, mientras seguía en su plan de reparar el trineo.

- ¿Y que sucede con Finlandia? – pregunto para volver a ver al finlandés - si no te has dado cuenta, no hay quien lo conduzca, y no hay renos.

- ¡Nada que el héroe no arregle! – dijo de nuevo el de lentes, acabando con los últimos detalles, mientras su amigo Tony le daba una llaves, como un padre cuando le compra un auto deportivo a su hijo – Bueno Iggy, ¡hora de irnos! – grito eufórico mientras se quitaba su traje de reno, y se dirigía a finlandés, lo tomaba en brazos y entraba a la casa con él.

- ¡Estados Unidos que planeas! – el ingles ya venia ver su venita crecer, esto no era bueno para su salud, algún día lo terminarían de matar del enojo.

- ¡Ya te dije, salvar la navidad jojojo! – dijo eufórico el estadounidense que estaba de regreso, pero con el traje de Santa, que seguramente era de Finlandia, ya que le quedaba chico y pegado, remarcando varias partes de la anatomía, el ingles se quedo con cara de Poker.

- ¡Que demonios! – dijo señalando el traje, maldición parecía uno de esos modelos de la Revista H, para mujeres.

- ¡Vamos Iggy! – dijo subiéndolo al trineo, y mientras el se acomodaba en el lado izquierdo para conducir, puso las llaves, y al instante un Ronald McDonald apareció en la delantera del trineo, simulando ser un reno, más precisamente a Rodolfo, ya que ambos tenían la nariz roja. El ingles ya encima, noto las grandes diferencias que tenía el anterior a la cosa extraña que tenía enfrente, le agregaron un sistema de audio, una pantalla de alta definición, una computadora portátil, un servidor de café express, una consola de videojuegos, y una gran bandera de los Estados Unidos pintada en la parte trasera el trineo.

- ¿Cómo demonios pusiste todo esto? – pregunto incrédulo al notar todas las cosas modernas anexadas.

- Tony lo puso todo, no es genial – dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, aunque lo que se preguntaba era como lo hizo en un tiempo tan corto – y eso que no has visto el Nitro – dijo sonriente el de lentes, mientras apretaba un botón al lado del volante, y en cuestión de segundos iban a una impresionante velocidad por el cielo, dejando un rastro azul brillante en la oscuridad de la noche.

"_Que buena noche"_

"_¡Papa! ¿Qué eso en el cielo?"_

Santa es gay.

"_¡Que demonios!"_

"_¿Papá?"_

"_No hagas caso pequeña, vámonos"_

El trineo se detuvo en una casa, Estados Unidos salió del trineo, y agarro unos regalos del saco, y sin más los aventó por la chimenea.

- ¿Cómo sabes que esos regalos son de esa casa? – pregunto incrédulo, cuando este regreso al trineo y se pusieron en camino de nuevo.

- Lo vi en una película, los regalos siempre los da el saco – dijo sonriente mientras volvieron a detenerse en otra casa, y volvía a hacer la misma operación.

- ¿No se quemaran los regalos? – volvió a preguntar mientras volvían a hacer el mismo procedimiento.

- Por supuesto que no – dijo sonriente, mientras volvía a hacerlo.

Inglaterra suspiro, tenia el presentimiento de que esto terminaría muy mal.

Estuvieron entregando regalos, aunque Inglaterra creía que lo correcto era incinerar, cuando se detuvieron en una casa, no sabían por cuanto tiempo habían estado haciendo lo mismo, tres personas discutían sobre el techo, con una lámpara, la curiosidad de Estados Unidos, hizo que el trineo se detuviera cerca de ellos.

- Nos falta dinero – dijo México a sus dos estados, quienes hacían cuentas.

- Pues ni modo – dijo Edo, resignado.

- ¡Que demonios! – grito México, cuando vio el trineo, con ¿Ronald McDonald?.

- Hey México ¿Qué haces? – pregunto el americano, mientras bajaba del trineo.

- … - se le quedo viendo de arriba abajo ante el vestuario de la otra persona, demasiado pegado.

- Hermano te hablan – dijo el D.F. mientras lo zarandeaba, Edo. negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué estas vestido como Santa Clous porno? – pregunto Meco-kun al estadounidense.

- Eh, ¿de que hablas?, ¡estoy salvando la navidad! – dijo eufórico mostrando el trineo.

- ¡Pues Santa Clous no es de aquí! – grito enojado al entender, el maldito quería gringolarizar a su país más de lo que ya estaba.

- ¿Aquí no viene santa? – pregunto confuso, él estaba seguro de que era así.

- ¡No! ¡Son los tres reyes magos! ¡Y ese es mi trabajo! – dijo enojado.

- Nosotros nos encargamos de traer los juguetes el 6 de enero, tenemos contrato con Finlandia – dijo el D.F. mostrando el documento antes mencionado.

- Además solo en Guadalajara traen juguetes hoy, y los trae el Niño Dios (1), de eso se encarga Jalisco – dijo Edo.

- ¡Así que largo! – dijo Meco-kun mientras saca la escoba y lo golpea con ella. Estados Unidos salió corriendo de ahí, mientras prendió su trineo a toda maquina y salió a la velocidad de la luz.

Después de este pequeño incidente, no quisieron ir más al sur, no querían encontrarse con más sorpresitas.

- Siento que olvido algo – dijo Inglaterra mientras se dirigían a la casa de Estados Unidos.

"_¿Crees que venga Santa, Kumamichi?"_

"_¿Quien eres?"_

- Bueno no importa – dijo Estados Unidos sonriente.

A la mañana siguiente…

El recorrido de Santa, por Asia, Europa, Oceanía y África fue un rotundo éxito, pero al llegar a América, algo paso, nunca llego a Canadá, ni a varios países latinos que lo esperaban, en Estados Unidos quienes tuvieron la chimenea apagada, pudieron salvar sus obsequios, no se puede decir lo mismo que si la tenían prendida.

Estados Unidos recibirá carbón en por lo menos un milenio.

Esa fue la promesa de Finlandia, al ver el desastre final, aunque el traje de reno le queda muy bien a Suecia. Bueno quizás unos 100 años no recibirá regalo.

¡Feliz año 2011!

¡Y prospera imaginación!

P.D. Al siguiente año, como Estados Unidos NO recibió regalo, cambio a los Reyes Magos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_El 24 Santa se encarga de llevar obsequios a los niños, mientras en los países latinos (algunos, no todos) los reyes magos hacen ese trabajo el 6 de enero._

_1) La tradición cuenta que el Niño Dios les trae juguetes a los niños, solo en la cuidad de Guadalajara, los residentes me podrán confirmar._


End file.
